habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Equipment
The Equipment section of the player's Inventory (direct link) contains all of the armor and weapons that they have purchased. Each player starts as a limited Warrior so only Warrior equpment will be available to purchase until the player reaches level 10 and the class system is unlocked. Each class has its own unique equipment. A player can use the gear that is specific to a different class if they own it, gaining the specific stat boosts that are granted by such equipment. However, the gear of different class will not grant the player a class equip bonus. See Class System for more details. __TOC__ Functionality Most equipment increases a player's stats. There are some purely decorative items that confer no benefit, such as the Training Sword, the Absurd Party Hat, and all Mystery Items. The stats that are increased by a given type of equipment are dictated by the class it is meant for. Since an upgrade in the same type of equipment replaces its predecessor (i.e., a player cannot wear two helmets at the same time), an upgrade only increases the player's attributes incrementally. Sometimes, purchasing a new type of equipment (e.g., a sword instead of a helmet) may be more cost-effective than upgrading an already owned piece. Purchasing Equipment Different pieces of equipment can be bought from the Item Store (found under the Rewards column) with gold. The Item Store appears as soon as a level 1 player completes their first task. Once a piece of equipment is purchased, the next piece of equipment in that tier is made available. After a player purchases the best equipment for their class in every tier, they will unlock the Ultimate Gear achievement and the Enchanted Armoire. A player cannot buy a piece of equipment without first buying the previous item in that tier. For example, a player cannot buy Chain Mail until they have bought the Leather Armor. Players can also only buy equipment belonging to their own class, but equipment previously bought as a different class can still be equipped. If a piece of equipment is lost due to death, that equipment must be repurchased before better pieces of equipment in that same tier are available again. The total cost to purchase the complete sets of basic gear for each class are as follows: * Warrior: 1205 Gold * Healer: 1205 Gold * Mage: 1210 Gold * Rogue: 1340 Gold Once you have bought the equipment, there is no way to sell it. One creative use for unused equipment is making costumes. Special Gear Outside of the basic gear for each individual class, special gear is available through various means. Some gear becomes available after completing certain quests. Some is available for purchase by contributors to HabitRPG and some was given to backers of the Kickstarter campaign as a reward for their contributions. These special items are purchasable in the item store and may be purchased at any time, regardless of the current tier of equipment purchased. Another type of equipment that can be purchased with gold is available from the Enchanted Armoire once a player has unlocked the Ultimate Gear achievement. Players can also obtain special gear as mystery items for subscribers, for a limited time for all users during some world events, or in-person at conventions, such as the Unconventional Armor available at WonderCon 2014. If special gear is lost due to death, the Orb of Rebirth, or any other cause, it can be repurchased even if it is no longer normally available. There might be a delay before it can be repurchased if the player is not currently at a high enough level. There is one exception to this - if a player changes classes after using the Orb of Rebirth, special gear for classes other than their current class will no longer be available to be repurchased. If the player later changes classes again, that special gear will once again be available. Some special items, such as those available during Grand Galas, match the class of the player, and give class equip bonuses. Players can change class to purchase special gear for classes other than their usual one. Since all players below level 10 are limited Warriors by default, special items available below level 10 are of the Warrior class. Because of this, players planning to select a non-Warrior class may want to abstain from purchasing special gear before reaching level 10 to save their gold for the special items of their intended class (but note that special items from world events are available for only a limited time). Wearing Equipment The player can wear the armor and weapons from any class if they own it. The character will acquire the stats of the relevant gear. However, only wearing gear of one's own class will grant a class equip bonus. For more information and details, see Class. Any new piece of equipment that is purchased will automatically be equipped on your character. To add or change equipment, click the Inventory tab then click Equipment. Hovering over a piece of equipment will give you a description and its attribute information. You equip your character by clicking the piece that you want. Its background will turn green and it will become visible on your avatar. To change, simply click another piece. You can unequip all the battle gear for your character by clicking the "Unequip Battle Gear" button. This will remove all pieces of equipment. Exceptions There are a few special cases for equipment: *Any time you can equip a shield, you could also equip a Rogue's left-hand weapon. *Rogues cannot use other classes' weapons in their shield (left) hand, but they can use other classes' weapons in their weapon (right) hand. *Any class can use a Mage's two-handed staff. It counts as a weapon PLUS a shield. When you use one, you can't use another weapon or shield at the same time. Costumes Costumes allow HabitRPG players to showcase their unique styles and modify their appearances without sacrificing the benefits of their best equipment. Players can change their costumes by going under the Inventory tab, going to equipment, and clicking 'Use Costume'. The layout of the costume area is exactly the same as the equipment area, and functions similarly. Costumes, avatar customizations, and choice of pets and mounts can be used to dress up your avatar for in-game cosplay. You can unequip all the pieces of the costume for your character by clicking the "Unequip Costume" button. You can also unequip pets, mounts, and backgrounds by clicking the "Unequip Pet, Mount, Background" button. Available Equipment The sections below give you full information about all class equipment, grouped by class. You can also see all stats-giving equipment (class and non-class) in one sortable table. Warrior Warriors wield one-handed swords with their shields.Weapons= |-|Body Armor= |-|Headgear= |-|Shields= |-|Special Event Gear='Spring Fling 2015' Healer Healers wield one-handed rods with their shields.Weapons= |-|Body Armor= |-|Headgear= |-|Shields= |-|Special Event Gear= Spring Fling 2015 Mage Mages wield two-handed staffs. These staffs give equivalent bonuses to those given by the double weapon or weapon/shield combination from other classes. Weapons= |-|Body Armor= |-|Headgear= |-|Special Event Gear= Spring Fling 2015 Rogue Rogues wield weapons in both hands, which must be purchased separately. Weapons= |-|Body Armor= |-|Headgear= |-|Special Event Gear= Spring Fling 2015 fr:Équipement Grand Gala Equipment You can see all the special class gear from the previous Grand Galas in one table. This equipment is available in the Seasonal Shop which opens during each Grand Gala. Pixel Art Most of the equipment items have been created by our own talented artists however some of HabitRPG's earliest equipment was taken with permission from Mozilla BrowserQuest. In the early days of HabitRPG, there was some opposition to this "design recycling", but here is our reasoning. First, it is licensed under CC-BY-SA 3.0, granting us use, and the guys over at BrowserQuest (who are fantastic people) have given us their blessing. Second, only those in-the-know will recognize it — which is mostly developers and designers who have been keeping abreast of HTML5's progress. Third, it's absolutely superb in design and nostalgia — it does an excellent job of bringing back SNES. Known Bugs Equipment Not Appearing On Mobile App Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Class System Category:Equipment Category:Incentives Category:Unlockable Features Category:Inventory Category:Stats Category:Avatar Category:Customization Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Bug